The Suspisious Neighbor Who Stole Her Heart
by NightMareLink
Summary: InuKagSesshRinSanMiroKogaAyame Kagome gets a new neighbor who turns out to be Inuyasha. She goes over to greet the new neighbors and well the title tells the rest...


The Suspicious Neighbor Who Stole Her Heart

By: GothicSango666

Chapter 1: The Odd Meeting

Kagome Higurashi, once a cheerful little girl till she turned 8. Her father was in a car accident on her 8th birthday. She was so close to him. She would walk around with her father to the mall every weekend. He lively chocolate brown eyes glistened in the mall lights and her long black hair would bounce and sway whenever she would skip along side her father.

But since her father died she has never been the same...

7 Years Later

A 15 year old Kagome walked down her street that she lived on since her father had died. She stopped in front of a huge 2 story house. It was a dark/light shade of blue with white windows. She walked up to the door and balled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door twice. She then heard scurried feet scurry towards the door.

A man about 5 inches taller then Kagome opened the door. He had long black hair up in a pony tail, big ocean blue eyes and was wearing blue baggy jeans and a brown t-shirt.

"Yo Kags. I got to go now. Thanks for babysitting!" he said as he ran out the door and far away. Kagome blinked.

"Yeah..Bye Myouga.."Kagome muttered. She then walked into the house, fixed some supper for herself and the kids, then flopped down on the couch to watch TV till Myouga came back.

6 Hours Later

Kagome groggily muttered something as she finally blinked her eyes open and darted up as she was being shaken.

"Omg! I fell asleep! Im so sorry Myouga!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off the couch, dropping the TV remote. She then lightly blushed at her clumsiness and bent down to pick the remote up. She then put it back on the table. She looked up at Myouga as he chuckled at her.

"Its fine Kagome. The kids are asleep and they didn't make any messes. You go on now and get some sleep." Myouga said as he patted her on the back. Kagome nodded and bowed as she ran out the door after getting 10 dollars.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as she walked across the street and started to walk towards her house. That's when..

"Ow ! Watch where your going , Wench!" someone yelled as Kagome collided with him. Kagome stared down at her feet and walked away from the person, totally ignoring whoever it was. She finally made it to her house and walked up to the door. She unlocked it with her key she always carried around then walked in and locked the door behind her. Once she was in she brushed her teeth, got into her PJ's and went to bed.

Few Days Later

Kagome walked outside and looked over to her neighbors house. "That's weird. It looks like I have new neighbors..since when did that happen.." Kagome wondered to herself as she fluffed her hair real quick and walked over to the new house. She was about to knock on the door when she realized there was someone on the roof.

"Um excuse me?" Kagome said uncertainly as she backed away from the house so she could see the roof better. The guy peeked his head over the edge of the roof. His long white hair flowed over the edge too as his golden eyes peeked at her.

"What is it, wench?" the guy asked. Instantly Kagome recognized the voice.

"You're the person who I ran into the other night!" Kagome yelled out as she figured it out.

"Yeeah. Sorry about that. I just came over to say hi since I just now noticed I had new neighbors!" Kagome explained as she turned around and started to walk off feeling totally embarrassed, but as soon as she turned around she came face to face with a very cute guy. He was a little bit taller then Kagome, with deep violet eyes and short black hair pulled back into a small pony tail at the back of his head. Kagomes instant thought was that he would look perfect for Sango. She mentally laughed at what her best friend would of said to that.

"Excuse me." Kagome muttered as she tried to walked past the guy. But with no avail.

"Well helllooooo there! And why might a girl as beautiful as you be visiting Our Inuyasha?" the guy asked.

"Inuyasha? Oh!..."Kagome slightly turned around as she looked up to the roof not seeing anyone there anymore.

"I didn't mean to disturb him. I was just coming over to greet the new neighbors." Kagome explained embarrassedly.

"Ill be leaving now though! So please excuse me umm..?" Kagome stopped her sentence.

"How rude of me. Im Miroku, and you are?" Miroku said as he hugged Kagome.

"Uhhh Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and could I ple---PERVERT!" Kagome screeched as she noticed something or 'someone' squeezing her butt. She then held her hand up like she was gonna slap him but all of a sudden she was dragged away from the guy and her hands were in someone else's hands.

"Excuse me! There's too much attention around here." Kagome said as she looked at the new dude in front of her.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her hands away from him.

"I told you to stop doing that. You scare the hell out of me when you move so fast!" Kagome exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at her childhood friend, Koga. He was always going around telling everyone that she was his. It was quite annoying but since he WAS Kagomes friend she tried to ignore it.

"MY woman. How nice it is to see your beautiful face out today. I missed you soo much." Koga said as he winked at her which made a small fire appear across Kagomes cheeks. She instantly darted her eyes to the ground. Miroku raised an eyebrow at the two as he got an idea.

"Kagome, would you happen to have any friends that I should know of?" Miroku asked suspiciously as Kagome could of swore she had seen a sparkle in his violet eyes.

Kagome thought for a second finally getting away from Koga and tapped her finger on her chin contemplating wither she should tell Miroku of Sango or not. Kagome gave a wicked smile. Oh was she gonna pay for this later.

"Weelll I do have this one friend. She would soo totally look good with you im sure you would like her…" Kagome then turned her evil smile into a nice one and aimed it towards Miroku as she saw his eyes sparkle again.

"Ohh really now?" Miroku asked. "You think I could meet her?" Miroku winked at Kagome.

"Well. She doesn't exactly like to meet new people, especially perverts. So I doubt I could just get her to come over for no reason." Kagome thought as she watched Miroku. This was so fun! She didn't even think of how dead she would be once Sango found out.

"I got an idea! Why don't you and her come over tonight here and watch some movies! We could introduce everyone and get to learn about things." Miroku suggested as Kagome could already tell Miroku was planning something 'bad'. It was odd. She had known Miroku for maybe 10 minutes at the most and she could already tell things about him. Like they had been close friends for a long time.

Kagome then nodded.

"That would be awesome! I promise I'll find away to get Sango to come over! Just don't do nothing to her though! She's very tough. I wouldn't want you to be my friend for only a few hours. Now I really have to go!" Kagome said excitedly as she waved and ran down the street to do her everyday running.

6:00pm

Kagome picked up her phone as she laid on her back on her bed twirling the phone cord around her finger. She listened as the other phone line rang 5 times then someone picked up.

"Hello?" a young sounding women asked as she listened for an answer.

"San!" She nearly fell off her couch and the sudden scream of her nickname.

" Why don't you just blast my ears while your at it! Hi Kags!" Sango answered.

"You'll never guess what happened earlier!" Kagome squealed.

"What'd you do now?" Sango dreaded what she was going to hear next.

Kagome, acting offended, crossed her arms as she heard Sango slightly laugh into the phone knowing her friend to well, Sango knew what Kagome had done.

"Aww come on Kags! Now you got me curious! Spill it!" Sango said anxiously as she waited for her friend to speak.

"I went to meet my new neighbors today. There's someone that I was about to talk to but he disappeared all of a sudden. He had the prettiest long silver/white hair and golden orbs for eyes. Then there was another guy which totally gr—"Kagome decided she would let Sango find out Miroku was a pervert herself so she skipped that part of her sentence and continued to explaining the guys. "That guy had short black hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He was like an inch taller then you are and he had the weirdest shade of purple/violet eyes id ever seen! Then all of a sudden Koga popped out of nowhere like usual. ANYWAY! The guy with black hair asked if we would meet him at their house and we could get to know each other and watch some movies. He didn't say what kind thou. But we need to go like now!" Kagome explained, finally able to breathe again.

Sango blinked as she heard her friend hang up not even giving her a chance to say anything.

5 minutes after the phone call

Kagome ran through her room trying to find something to wear. She didn't want to look horrible. She ran and took a 5 minute shower then dried her hair with her towel but not much. She threw on a top that showed cleavage on her back and front. It had two straps that went behind her neck and criss-crossed on her back, it was a light shade of blue. She then tried to Kagome her wet hair and put it up in a pony tail. She then put all her make-up on, Blue eyes shadow, mascara, and some blush. After that she put some khakis and some light blue sandals on then ran next door where Sango lived.

Sango didn't like to dress up for strangers So she just threw on a hoody and some tight jeans then slipped some flip-flops on and answered the door. Her and Kagome walked over to the guys house and Kagome cautiously knocked on the door.

After a few seconds someone answered the door. This person was someone that Kagome hadn't met earlier. He had long silver hair like the guy she saw on the roof before and Golden eyes like the other guy too. But what was different was the way their eyes showed emotion and this guy standing in front of them right now had a Crescent moon on the middle of his forehead. Kagome blinked at the new person as he just stood their giving them an emotionless look which made Sango and Kagome wanna go and hide behind a new bush to avoid the emotionless glare.

"Sessho! Your scaring the poor ladies and that's my job!" Miroku yelled to Sesshoumaru, the guy who had opened the door. Sesshoumaru back away from the door and snorted at Miroku as he walked up the stairs and everyone heard a door close.

"Well Helllooooo there again Lovely Kagome. This must be your friend you spoke of.?" Miroku more like stated as he looked her over. Sango felt like a piece of meat that a dog was examining. She didn't like that feeling.

"And what the hell are you looking at?" Sango asked as she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Miroku. Miroku just smirked at her. Sango felt nervous now and tried to hide the new redness coming to her cheeks. She was doing good too. But it was extremely hard to do when someone that looked like Miroku was smirking at you. Sango wouldn't deny it to herself. She thought Miroku was HOTT. But of course she wouldn't let anyone notice she thought that. So she keep her ground. With her hands still on her hips Sango started tapping her foot waiting for an answer. Kagome smiled at her friends and sneaked past Miroku and looked around the house. "Woow. Big." Kagome said like a little kid. She then noticed the guy she had saw on the roof, laying on the couch.

"Of course its big. We have a pervert, me, and a demon living in this house. We have to have a big house so we can stay away from each other as much as possible." The guy explained. Kagome blinked surprised he talked to her this time.

"Oh.. That's cool." Kagome said putting on a smile as she pushed Inuyasha's legs off one part of the couch and sat down.

"Hey, Wench! I was here first and its my couch!" Inuyasha protested as he glared down at the rude woman.

"Actually its my couch. You can sit on the floor." Miroku explained as he closed the door and pushed Inuyasha off the couch as he got a growled from his friend. Miroku rolled his eyes then sat down beside Kagome as he dragged Sango down beside him and stared at her with a weird expression. Sango let out a squeal as she landed on the soft couch beside Miroku.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango when no one was looking but Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and tried to scoot away from Miroku.

"So, we gonna introduce each other or what?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sat against the couch looking frustrated since he lost his couch. Kagome blinked. Why did she feel bad about moving him off the couch? She never felt bad about other peoples feelings besides Sango's. With a sigh Kagome stood up and sat on the floor by Sango's legs so Inuyasha could sit on the couch if he wanted to. Inuyasha blinked and watched Kagome. He then shook his head and crossed his arms saying he didn't want the spot. "Feh. You take it Wench." Inuyasha said as he stared at the blue TV, waiting for the lecher to turn the movie on.

Sango, seeming to be the only one who actually noticed Miroku asked something looked at him.

"Well im Sango and it seems you already met my best friend Kagome earlier." Sango said as she looked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and rolled her eyes. 'Both soo stubborn.' Sango thought to herself.

"Sango? What a beautiful name." Sango couldn't help but let a small blush burn through her tanned skin on her cheeks. Miroku smirked at this.

"Well A pleasure to meet you, Lady Sango. Im Miroku, the hanyou over there is Inuyasha and the guy who answered the door was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru." Miroku explained as he smiled pervertedly at Sango.

"Half!" Miroku heard Inuyasha mutter.

"Yeah, Half brother. Their not too fond of each other." Miroku explained as Sango nodded. She glanced over at Miroku. More like stared. She looked over him. 'I love his hair! And his eyes! And his voice!" Sango kept going on in her head. 'Omg I cant believe im acting giddy for once. And over a guy! That never happens!' Sango thought as she keep staring at Miroku.

Miroku, of course noticed this. Thanks for him Kagome and Inuyasha were not paying a bit of attention. So he flipped the movie on then clapped as the lights when off and decided to take advantage of this situation.

"See something you like or do you just like drooling at people?" Miroku whispered to Sango as he wiped the drool away from Sango's mouth with his thumb and smiled at her. Sango thanked god for Miroku for turning the lights out. She couldn't see a thing so she hopped the same went for Miroku since she was blushing as red as a fire. This was so unlike Sango. She never blushed for a guy especially one she just met. Plus she never shows these kinds of emotions. Embarrassment and something else she couldn't decide what it was. Sango who felt Miroku's breath on her neck shivered because of the closeness. Miroku smirked his playful smirks at Sango which sent a chill through her back-bone. She then felt something on her butt. She reached her hand down behind her and felt Miroku's hand on her butt. He was groping her! The little lecher!

Sango pinched the top of his hand so she would be telling him to cut it out and not disturb the ones actually watching what ever the movie was. Miroku pulled his hand away as he could feel daggers stabbing into himself. 'Uh oh I think I got her mad at me…" Miroku said as he shrugged not taking Kagomes advice to be careful with Sango. He reached back and groped Sango again, thinking she wouldn't do more then pinch him again. But he was wrong. Very wrong.

Hey Guys! Hope you liked it so far! This first chapter was 7 pages long on Microsoft word! The longest chapter I've done ever! Hope you guys like it! Plz R&R! I want at least 2 reviews before I update! Also if you noticed that it was more Miro/San then its cause im flipping chapters. First Chapt. – San/Miro Second Chapt.- Kag/Inu Third Chapt.- Both. Something like that.


End file.
